


Paralyzer

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Dean, consensual drug use, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a vampire at this stage of the game and his brother has been pretty receptive to the change. They still play together and, well, Dean has something he's been wanting to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something I wrote up because a mutual of mine started talking about the concept of Dean wanting to be drugged with Dead Man's Blood and fucked. This got out of hand. It was supposed to be like 400 words and with a lot less Dom/Sub going on. Oops. I'm vaguely sorry.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

Sam heard his name echoing down from the end of the hall. From inside his and Dean’s room. He had thought Dean was up in the garage working on some of the older cars they found when they moved in. He frowned, but hauled himself up from the table in the library to follow the sound.

“Sam,” Dean’s voice said again. Loud enough to be heard, but not a yell.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. What’s up?” He rounded the corner and stopped short in the doorway. “Dean? What—why are you naked?”

Dean was laid out on their king-sized bed stark naked. His hands rested lightly across his stomach underneath his sternum, ankles crossed, and his cock laid half-hard against his hip. “Should I not be?”

“N-No, it’s fine,” Sam stuttered out and moved further into the room. “Uh, is there something you n-need?” He noticed there was something sitting near Dean’s left thigh, but he wasn’t close enough to clearly see what it was. Some part of it was shiny and it looked sort of long, but he couldn’t tell.

“I had an idea. Something I want to try—if you’re ok with that?”

Sam ran a hand through his hair. Just looking at his brother laid out and relaxed like that was turning him on. His dick was beginning to show attention, but he couldn’t help feeling nervous around Dean. Even though they had already talked about his new… state of being. He still loved his older brother, but the fact that he was currently a vampire was a hard adjustment. Sam was ok with this for now, he really was, but he was still cautious. “Yeah… yeah.”

“Sam,” Dean’s tone was stern. “If you really aren’t ok with—with being with me while I’m not fully myself, I get it. I’m not going to force anything on you.”

“No, Dean, it’s ok.” He moved a little closer to the bed. “What is it?”

Dean lifted the item and held it out, so Sam could clearly see. A syringe. One filled with blood. Sam subconsciously took a step back; what the fuck was Dean thinking of doing with that?

“Sam, easy. Easy. It’s for me.”

Swallowing heavy and hard, Sam asked, “So you want me to just inject you with blood? Does it give you a head rush or something?”

“Well, uh,” Dean cleared his throat. “It’s actually dead man’s blood.”

“Dean—”

“It’s just a little, ok? I measured out what I think would be an ok dose, so it won’t completely paralyze me. Just enough.”

“Enough for what?”

There was a wicked flash of something in Dean’s eyes as he flipped the little plastic cap off and ran the tip of the needle over the top of his exposed thigh. He shivered violently at the feeling, his back arching slightly and eyes fluttering closed. “I want you to shoot me up with this and fuck me.”

The breath caught in Sam’s throat and he choked, trying to hold back a groan that was fighting its way out. He should not have been so turned on by that idea. “I’m not sure about this, Dean.”

“Please, Sammy.” His voice had gone breathy. “I really need this. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it for the past three days. Promise everything will be fine, I just need this. I need _you_.” Dean continued dragging the needle up over his hip and his lower stomach. His muscles rippled under his skin and Sam couldn’t help noting the saliva starting to pool in his mouth.

Shit, he wanted it. The way Dean’s body reacted to the sharp, tiny point of the needle was way too arousing. Sam nodded quickly and moved to the foot of the bed, slipping his t-shirt off. Crawling his way up Dean’s body, he placed kisses on thighs, hips, stomach, chest, until he reached Dean’s mouth.

His tongue delved deep between his brother’s lips, but the kiss was short, pulling back so just the tips of their noses touched. Sam hovered there, both of their breaths hot and mingling as he reached down and wrapped his large hand around Dean’s, the one holding the syringe. “Why should I give you what you want?” Sam hissed.

Dean whimpered at the change in Sam’s voice. The controlling tone, the power behind it. God, it made him weak. “I’ve been good, so well behaved for you. Please, I need this. I need you to use me, take me, do whatever you _want_. Just _please_.”

Sam chuckled and took the syringe from Dean. “I know how much you hate to beg, so, alright, I’ll do this for you. But you have to continue to be a good boy for me, or I’m not going to fuck you. Ok, Dean?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be so good for you.” His voice no more than a whisper.

“Good. Now, don’t bite.” Sam moved to suck a mark under Dean’s jaw, leaving his neck bare and open. The vein jumped hard with each heart beat and Dean groaned. He could hear it; the thick, wet sound of Sam’s blood running through his body. It was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Sam’s neck. He could feel them elongating in his mouth as he nosed at Sam’s jugular, scenting him. He smelled so delicious; not as sugary as candy, but the sweetness of red velvet cake or crème brulee.

Fuck, Dean’s teeth hurt. The need to feed was growing, but he lowered his head back to the bed, angling so Sam could bite deep into the muscle at the connection of neck and shoulder. It wasn’t until Sam ran the rounded side of the needle over Dean’s cock that he realized how fucking hard he was. “Sammy,” he warned.

“Shh, Dean. It’s ok. You’re ok. Doing such a good job. You want me to take care of you?”

Dean just nodded, breath coming out in short, panting gasps as he restrained himself from biting into Sam’s jugular.

Sam kissed a light trail down Dean’s stomach until he was settled on his elbows between the older hunter’s legs. He held the syringe half-full of dead man’s blood in his right hand where Dean could see it, elbow planted firmly in the mattress. His other hand took up stroking Dean’s length as his tongue licked up the underside of it.

“Sammy, please.” The begging tone was back in his voice and he squirmed under Sam’s touch.

“Not yet,” Sam whispered against his skin as he bit into Dean’s thigh. Dean moaned and his hips bucked up, trying to find friction. “You don’t get this yet. You have to wait until I’ve opened you up before I’ll inject this. Prove to me that you can stay still without it and I’ll give you anything you want.”

Dean nods and settles his hips and hands back to the mattress. He can stay still, he knows he can. God, why does he have such a stupid need to obey his little brother?

“That’s my good boy, just relax.” Keeping Dean’s gaze, Sam set the syringe directly next to Dean’s left hand, the plastic touching his fingertips. It was the out if Dean absolutely needed it, but they both knew Sam wouldn’t fuck him if he caved. He’d lay with Dean, hold him close and kiss him, tell him how good he was, maybe even feed him, but he wouldn’t get to feel Sam inside of him.

Sam sucked Dean all the way down to the base once, twice, three times before crawling off the bed to dig around in the nightstand for their lube. Dean didn’t need to be told to stay. Sam tossed the small bottle onto the bed and spread Dean’s legs wider, turning his knees out and pushing them up higher, completely exposing Dean’s ass.

Grabbing the back of Dean’s thighs, Sam lightly flicked his tongue back and forth over his exposed hole. Dean whimpered lightly and his hips started to thrust down against Sam’s mouth, but he stilled. Sam chuckled against his skin and tongued him roughly, pulling a harsh moan from Dean when Sam pushed his tongue past Dean’s rim.

Sam pulled back and sat up, petting lightly along Dean’s thigh. “You’re doing so well, big brother. Just hang in there for a little bit longer. Can you do that?”

Dean hesitated for a moment too long.

“Do we need to stop?” Sam asked with no trace of his dominant voice remaining.

Dean quickly shook his head. “No, sir. Please don’t stop.”

Sam nodded curtly in recognition and picked up the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up. He let the substance warm on his skin before slow beginning to circle the tight ring of muscle that was stopping him from what he wanted. He heard a mumble from Dean, but couldn’t catch the words. “What was that?”

“Two fingers.”

“What?”

“Only prep up to two fingers. You can stretch me a little, but don’t add a third. Please?”

Holy shit, his brother wasn’t joking when he said he wanted Sam to well and truly use him. Sam’s cock twitched in approval. Sam nodded his consent as he slid one finger in up to the first knuckle. Thrusting just that small section of a digit in and out of his tight hole caused Dean to gasp and gather the sheets in his fists.

“More, Sam.” He groaned.

Sam smirked and slowly pushed in until it was seated all the way in Dean’s ass. Even with just the one finger pressing into him, Dean’s breathing was uneven and shallow. Sam couldn’t help when his other hand fell to his own dick and began stroking in time with his thrusting into Dean’s ass. After a few moments he began to work another finger in alongside the first. He let Dean adjust to the intrusion before scissoring his fingers to loosen Dean up a little bit more.

Dean was white-knuckling the sheets, breathing too fast and too ragged.  Sam placed one hand on Dean’s thigh, lightly petting with soothing strokes, while the other snatched up the syringe. “Dean, look at me. I’m going to take care of you. You’ve been so good for me and I promised I would. Deep breaths, ok?”

Sam lined up his cock at his brother’s entrance and held the needle to the inside of Dean’s thigh, thumb ready on the plunger. As he started to slowly press into Dean, he stuck the needle through skin and depressed the plunger. Pushing in deeper little by little, Dean had settled fully, all muscles relaxed by the time Sam’s hips were flush against Dean’s ass.

He tossed the empty syringe next to them and grabbed hold of Dean’s legs, manhandling his limp body into position. His brother wanted to be used? Fine, he could do that. Sam withdrew fully before starting up a relentless rhythm of pounding into Dean’s ass. Dean released one of his loudest moans to date and screwed his eyes shut. It was overwhelming in the best way.

Dean wasn’t gripping the sheets anymore. No writhing either, just moaning and whining as his brother thrust into his ass. He tried to stir his fingers to brush against Sam’s knee, but found no response. Fuck, it felt so good not to be in control.

Sam nailed his prostate and Dean whimpered. “There it is, big brother.” Sam groaned as the older man’s hole clenched tight around his dick. Sam shifted position before lowering Dean’s legs so he was spread flat on the bed. The angle would be a little awkward, but Sam could manage well enough to hit Dean’s prostate on every other thrust without getting tired of supporting his dead weight.

Each time Sam’s dick struck that bundle of nerves Dean released another moan. “Fuck, Dean, I love seeing you like this. You’re stunning.”

Dean didn’t have time to say anything in warning—he wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to form words, anyways—before he was coming hard against his stomach without the help of Sam’s hand on him. Sam followed close behind with shuddering breath and stuttered grunts of “fuck, Dean.”

After pulling out painstakingly slow, Sam crawled up the bed and settled near the headboard. “Dean, I’m going to move you a little now, is that ok?”

“Yes,” Dean was able to say, but it sounded a little fuzzy. Between the inability to move and the soreness of his fucked-out hole, Dean was fantastic. He felt Sam slip his arms under his shoulder blades and guide him up into a sitting position, leaning his whole weight against his brother’s chest. He could feel Sam’s come starting to dribble out of his puffy rim and he shivered lightly.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother. “You were so wonderful, Dean. Did you enjoy it?” Dean was able to nod slightly, his hair rubbed against his brother’s skin, and he let out a soft hum.

“I’ve got a treat for you since you were so well behaved for me.” Dean could feel the muscles of Sam’s chest rippling against his back as Sam moved some outside of his line of sight. What he was greeted with was a wrist, a small gash opened quickly, probably with a pocket knife. “Go on,” Sam urged. “Drink.”

Not one to fight his basic needs, Dean latched on and suckled the warm fluid until he dosed off.


End file.
